Hurricane Elaine
by TheNextGreatAdventure
Summary: There's a threat lurking in the shadows of the wizarding world - and the muggle one. Newt investigates for his creature's well being and accidentally drags two witches along with him. Eventual Newt/OC. Pre Fantastic Beasts (First chapter is short, but there are longer ones to come). HIATUS


Hurricane Elaine

 _I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people."_

 _―_ _Caitlyn Siehl_

 **2 July, 1921. 2:00am - London**

The constant beeping of the alarm jarred Elaine's nerves as she used her wand to push the cot faster into the operating room. Her hands shook slightly as the door closed between the injured man's confused family and the healing team. Putting her arms straight out in front of her, the typical healing robes and face mask magically wrapped around her, the familiar act calmed her.

"Jordan, give Mr. Hauser twenty-five ounces of the Wiggenweld potion," Elaine spoke while pulling medical gloves on her hands. Pushing the sleeves of her lime green robes back, she pulled out her wand and muttered a few numbing spells. There were other healers and nurses gathered around running scans on the body to detect exactly what spell put Stan Hauser, the seemingly unimportant muggle in such temperamental conditions.

"We've got it, Elaine," Daniel spoke. "After the Wiggenweld kicked in, his eyes are showing symptoms of a faulty blasting curse."

Muttering some more words, only very different ones this time, Elaine nodded. Tucking some of her loose hair behind her ears, she held her wand at the base of the man's wrist. Icy blue light shone from the tip as the man's injuries slowly retracted, and his eyes shows awareness.

" _I guess it's time to see what's so important about this man."_

 **2 July, 1921. 11:00pm -** **Belém**

"Newt, _look out_!" Newt looked behind him and ducked just in time to avoid the burning table that had been launched at him. The caipora stuck it's tongue out at Newt and in turn, Newt gave a bewildered look to Frank, the beautiful, beautiful man who warned him to duck.

"Why thank you, Frank! Much appreciated!"

Frank rolled his eyes before casting an incarcerous spell at the creature. Newt spread some berries on the ground close in front of him (Frank's objections at how close they were to Newt were quickly shushed). The caipora stopped hopping around and sat still for a few moments. If Newt hadn't known better, the caipora could have convinced him that it didn't have a mischievous bone in it's body. However, Newt _did_ know better - but he didn't even have to due to the fire and destruction the small being had already produced around it.

The caipora hopped a little closer to the berries. "That's it, come here little fellow."

And it hopped a little closer…

A little closer…

One hop away from the sedated berries, the caipora froze and it's eyes flashed an inky black color. The previously calm creature now launched high in the air with it's claws positioned to latch onto Newt's tanned face.

" _I might need to see Elaine again after all."_

 **2 July, 1921. 11:00am - Japan (JST)**

Aurora raised her wand and bowed as her opponent did the same. Sweeping her long, golden robes behind her, she stepped forward, towards her opponent in white. Obi Wantaro. It was a silent duel, and one of the hardest she would ever fight.

Wantaro quickly shot an expelliarmus at her and she just as quickly deflected it and aimed a stunning hex at him. He shielded against it easily. In rapid session she fired a stickfast hex, a stinging hex, and a bogey bat hex. Only the second one struck home. The first one missed and the third one he deflected.

Aurora dodged another spell, the exact one unclear, but judging from the colouring she suspected the densaugeo. Looking mostly unfazed, Aurora pushed her long, straight hair behind her shoulder and raised her arm again casually. Grey, smoky light shot from her wand and encased Wantaro's head for a split second before he applied the antidote to himself. Leering menacingly at her, he shot a neon green curse at her - one she knew well. She dropped to her knees and rolled out of the way, too smart to risk a faulty shield. Remembering what a good friend's favorite method to catching certain beings, she smiled to herself and rolled some inconspicuous beads across the grey floor. Just as they reached Wantaro and the fiend noticed them, they released ropes that tightly wound themselves around the criminal.

" _Who knew Newt Scamander would give me an idea to help my auror career?"_

 **6 months previously**

 **2 November, 1921, 5:00pm - London**

"Oh _come on_ , Aurora. That's a nasty wound you've got there. Just let me look at it. I promise I won't touch it without your express permission, okay?" Elaine peered closely at her friend's wrist and reached for it before the said arm was yanked away.

"Only if you promise to ask that Jordan bloke from work out. Then, and only then will I let you look at my wrist."

Elaine hesitated, but the temptation of helping her auror friend again was too great to resist - she opened her mouth to agree just as a man with a _heavy_ suitcase crashed into the two of them.


End file.
